hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunterpedia:Images
Every image on Hunterpedia must have appropriate licensing and categories added. If you do not do this, you will get a warning. If you get 3 warnings and refuse to add appropriate licensing and categories, this will result in a short block. Please help add licensing and categories in the previously uploaded images. This license policy is only for images to be uploaded from 12th January 2012. Licenses When you upload images without licensing them properly within 1 day, you will receive a warning and they will be tagged with and/or . If the images haven't got appropriate licensing within 3 day of being tagged with , and 7 days of being tagged with , they will be deleted. If any more images are found without licensing at the same time, you will have another warning and this will count as your original. Please read the image licensing section carefully to learn how to license an image properly. Adding licenses to previously uploaded images In order to add licenses to previously uploaded images, please follow the steps listed below: #Left-click on the image, a small window will pop up. Click on the Magnifier icon to view the photo in detail. Alternative: Right-click on the image then choose Open Link in New Tab or Open Link in New Window. #On the image information page, click on the Edit icon then add one proper image template or more to it. #Preview. #Publish. NOTE: This is a serious matter. License spammers for whatever reason will only be given 1. warning, any offence afterwards will result in a 1 week ban. Categories (To be updated) Inappropriate Images Images that contain nudity, violence not from Hunter ''× Hunter'' or bad language are not welcome here. This is a wiki where anyone can edit and kids may come here. These will be deleted when found. Image uploading rules General notes Please note that penalties for breaking these rules depend on the severity of each case. For example, uploading 5 or 6 poor-quality or improperly-named images may result in a notification or warning from the admins, but a large number of such images, say 15 to 20, that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being temporarily blocked. Re-uploading Please check the Unused files list to ensure that you will not upload duplicates of unused existing images. All duplicates shall be deleted even if they are posted on a profile page or talk page, except when they have better quality than existing files. When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing image. Always upload a new image under a new filename. The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is when you are uploading a better-quality version of the same scene/frame/image. Image origins We only allow official images to be uploaded, except for images that are used on user profile pages, blogs and the main page. Only images taken directly from the animes and manga should be used on manga or anime-related pages. You can also upload game images. However, do not use them outside game-only pages, profiles and blogs. Fan-drawn images, fan colorings, and other images that have undergone editing processes other than simple resizing, cleaning or cropping and are not used on any profile page or blog shall all be deleted on sight and without notification. Image quality *Never upload .gif images because they have a limited color depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format it loses a large amount of quality. Both .png and .jpg formats are allowed, however we prefer .png images over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. *Use a good filename which briefly describes the content of the image. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. An example of an image with GOOD filename: Umori_2011.JPG. This is a good name because it will show up when someone does a search with the word "umori." An example of an image with BAD filename: NIGG.jpg. When someone searches with "Ging" it will not appear among the results, thus it may cause disorganization or duplicate uploads on Hunterpedia. *Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. *Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just ignore it until it is replaced. However if the image is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. *Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. It is best to use the raws or erase the text of the scanlated image before uploading--This is not mandatory. As for the animes, either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle. *If an anime image poorly represents a scene, a manga image should be used in its place if available. Also, colored manga images without text are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page. Fanart Fanarts are images created by fans; they pertain in some way to Hunter x Hunter. *Administrators have the right to deem a fanart off-topic and delete them without warning. *Fanart must be freely licensed. Failure to correctly license a fanart will result in it being deleted. *There is a strict limit of 4 fanart images per user. This does not include deleted fanart images or reuploads. *Fanart must be tagged with . To do so, add to the end of the image's description. Failure to do so will result in the image being deleted and a warning. *Administrators reserve the right to individually ban users from uploading fanart. While you cannot be banned from doing so by the software, if you are limited from uploading fanart by an administrator, uploading fanart will result in a real block. *Fanart must be appropriate: No pornography or anything else deemed highly inappropriate by administrators. *No fanart is allowed on articles. Adding fanart to articles will result in removal of the image from the article and deletion of the image and/or a warning. **However, fanarts created for use in Hunterpedia interface do NOT have to be tagged as fanart. They--which have to be approved by an administrator--do not need an explicit licensing tag either, since it is assumed that the images are released under the same license as the text of the wiki. Fanart licensing All fanarts, aside from being uploaded in accordance with the fanart policy above, must be given a free license. They are listed under "Free licenses:" in the copyright selector. However, be aware that most images on the internet are not freely licensed. Uploading of copyrighted images under a free license is a violation of American and International copyright law. If you are uploading a self-created image, please be willing to give it a free license; you may not submit your own works under copyright. If you are uploading an image found on another website, for example, DeviantArt or pixiv, you must get permission from the copyright holder to upload it on Hunterpedia under a free license. The free licenses include but NOT limited to: *Creative Commons licenses: These are the most common form of free licensing. Attribution means that you must attribute the original creator of the image under the license. ShareAlike means that all derivative works must be under the same license, and Attribution ShareAlike is a combination of the two. The latest Creative Commons template on Hunterpedia is . *Public domain: The creator of a public domain image has given up all rights to the image. If you release your own works under this license, anyone will be able to do whatever they please with it with no restrictions. Be extremely careful with this license, as it will apply to very few works of art found on the Internet. To add public domain license to an image, put on its information page. Work-around You can hotlink--that is, link to but not upload--fanarts if you have reached your image limit or cannot give them proper licenses. Please be aware that only images from certain sites may be hotlinked, and these pictures are not allowed outside of User:, User talk:, Forum:, and Forum talk: pages. Hotlinked fanarts must be appropriate--No pornography or anything else deemed highly inappropriate by administrators. Hotlinking inappropriate images may result in a warning. See also *Image licensing *User Space Images